


How CuriosIty Killed The Cat

by FootballerInDreams



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: They say "Curiosity Kills a Cat".And curiosity has its consequences.And sometimes these consequences are lifelong.A story of a young couple and how their curiosity led them to something lifelong.





	How CuriosIty Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the Football Fandom for years and lately I've had a hard time thinking some new concepts and I told myself I need a reboot...and this is what I have in mind now, my first KPop fic.
> 
> Somewhat talks about the real situation that happens to some teens. Some might probably be triggered or what so I am already warning. I just want to let people see things. But still I am hoping people who would read this will enjoy this.

Notebooks, books, pens, highlighters, post-its…and a pile of school uniforms scattered on the floor.

Taehyung and Ahra are now in the boy’s bedroom, specifically in the boy’s bed. His parents and brothers are not around. They were supposed to be studying for their exams. But looks like they preferred to study something else.

The young couple are making out with only with her baby bra and panties on while he was only in his boxers. They let go a bit to grasp air.

“Are you sure about this?” Taehyung asked hovering above her and she nods in response, “Yes.”

A bit hesitant, he asked another question, “Can I---can I get this off?”

And all could Ahra do is nod.

He swallowed the lump on his throat before his hands shakily travel towards Ahra’s remaining top.

Taehyung widens his eyes and swallows the lump in his throat again as he saw his girlfriend’s breasts for the first time. Shakily, his moves his hands again and kneads them, earning a moan from the girl.

“Are-are you okay? Is-is th-this okay?” Taehyung asks again as he continues.

“Mhm. Uh.” Ahra moans and gasps.

The boy seemed to be gaining confidence then he starts to fondle on her nipples and kissed her deeply. And it seems affecting her in a good way; as she reciprocates the kiss, she starts to roam her hands on her boyfriend’s body, feeling the contours of his teenly chest, down to his soft but a bit defined abs and to his back. Taehyung was not that sporty, but he was blessed with that kind of body because of his dancing.

“T-tae.” She moans as he latches his lips down to her neck, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the pleasure she is starting to enjoy. She had a bit of courage and roamed her hands lower to her boyfriend’s thigh, still a bit hesitant to move it further.

“Ahra?” Taehyung asks again and they topped what they are doing.

“Yeah?”

“Can I?” he asked looking to the girl’s remaining garment. She gulps again but nods in the end.

Taehyung rises up and sits down between her legs. Even though he has the permission, he’s a bit hesitant to do what he wanted to do.

“What-what are you waiting for, T-tae?”

She was not annoyed, but rather worried. Taehyung snapped out of it and moves his hands towards her knickers, shakily removing the garment.

His heart is beating so fast due to excitement and anxiety. This is the first time he sees a girl’s bare body in the flesh. And not just any girl, it was his girlfriend.

“Tae.” She said in her soft and assuring voice and Taehyung regained his courage a bit. He hovered down on her again and puts his hands on her mound.

 _It is soft and a bit wet_. He thought as he continued his ministrations. Ahra at the same time is trying to control her moans by putting her knuckles in her mouth. The pleasure his boyfriend is giving is getting too much for her to bear.

“T-tae. T-taehyung. I feel something’s gonna burst. I feel…ahhhhhh.” Ahra whined and moaned as she reached her high. Taehyung was surprised and nervous a bit seeing his girlfriend shivering and eyes rolling. He felt his hands being clenched as well.

“Ahra? Ahra. Are you okay?” he asked worrily.

She was catching her breath deeply and Taehyung begins to panic until she replied in between her breaths. “Y-yeah. Yeah. Yeah.”

“Are you sure?” he asked again and she nods, smiling at him.

The panic he had disappeared and was replaced by amazement. It was another first time for him to see how blissful his girlfriend looked. A unique bliss which is different when she is having fun or laughing with him.

Taehyung was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his crotch. His girlfriend is fondling it.

“Ahra.”

“It’s hard, Tae. This is my first so I don’t really know how but let me help you.” Her hands went to the sides of his boxers and he swallows the lump in his throat.

Her eyes widened and gulps when she pulls down Taehyung’s remaining garment.

“It’s so big.” She commented looking at her boyfriend’s long, thick and really hard package. A bit hesitant but she did stroke it earning a twitch and a wince from Taehyung’s voice. She stopped her strokes and guides his member towards her core.

“Wait, Ahra. Are you sure about this? You said it yourself. It’s big.” Taehyung voice out.

“I am sure Taehyung. And don’t worry. Even if it hurts, I will handle it because I love you.” She replied and Taehyung never felt much grateful for it.

“I’ll try my best to make you feel comfortable and not hurt you.” He then hovered above her, his hands replaced her and he guides his member into her core.

“Here I go.” He said and then pushed inside her.

Even though he is doing it gently, Ahra eyes widened and tears starts to well in her eyes, mouth gaping, as she feels her walls being stretched and then she let go a high pitched whine when she felt something snap inside her.

“Ahra?” Taehyung asked a bit shivering with the pressure and the pleasure he is getting.

“Go on.” She whined and he continued his “quest”.

When he finally reached the hilt, he could feel his member being so hard inside. And it did not help when he could feel her warm walls around clenching him a bit.

“Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Gosh. Ugh! Ahra!” he wailed as he let himself go, reaching his high. He then flops above his girlfriend, catching his breath.

“Tae?” she asked.

“Sorry. I. just. Came. I never. Expected. It. To be. This.” He said in between his breaths as well.

“It’s okay.” She said as she rubs his back with her hands while he is on top of her.

They stayed like that for a few moments until…

“Tae, you’re still hard. I can feel it. We could go on. I want to feel you again.”

“If that’s what you want.”

He propped himself hovering above her again and started to thrust slowly. Their eyes never left each other.

“Tae, I’m close.” Ahra said as she grips her hands in her boyfriend’s arms.

“Me too.” He replies moaning as he starts to thrust sloppily and without rhythm and when they both reached their high, they were moaning each other’s names. She tightens her clamping around his body while Taehyung hides himself on her neck, arms around her as well.

They relaxed not letting go of each other while catching their breath then Taehyung pulls out of Ahra. Looking down he got worried seeing his soft member stained with blood and cum.

“Oh shoot! Ahra, you’re bleeding. I should’ve stopped---“

Ahra suddenly kissed him on the lips stopping him from his ranting. “It’s okay Tae. That’s what happens when we have our first time. Don’t worry.” She said caressing her hands on his angelic face. She never thought Taehyung will be so much handsome with the afterglow he has even if his hair is disheveled and sticking on his forehead with sweat the covers almost over his body. “Thank you. For being my first.”

TAehyung kissed her back. “Me too. Thank you for being my first too.” He said showing his rectangular smile trying to ease the awkwardness between them.

Their moment was cut when they heard Ahra’s phone ringing on her bag. They both let go of each other. Ahra reached for her phone and answered it while Taehyung cleaned himself up with the wipes he has on his room and wore fresh new clothes.

“Who was that?” he asked.

“My brother. He wondered why I was not home yet.”

He stripped up his bed wincing at the sight of a little blood and cum stain on it and puts it in the laundry while Ahra fixes herself.

He returns in the room after a few minutes and grabs his phone and wallet.

“Come on. I’ll take you home.” He said and she smiles.

\---

Taehyung brought his girlfriend to her home with his bike, as he always does. It was not far from his house. Ten minutes could suffice. And he enjoys riding it with his girlfriend.

“Are you alright, Jagi?” he asked as Ahra comes down from his bike and she nods.

“Yeah. I had the best time.” She smiled back and Taehyung felt a bit relaxed.

The door of her house opened.

“Oppa.” She said.

“Hey, Yoongi-hyung. Good evening.” He greets with a bit of anxiety.

“Oh. Hey Taehyung. Thanks for bringing her home.” Yoongi said sincerely.

His girlfriend’s brother, and even mother, knew about their relationship and were both okay about it. But even with that fact, Taehyung sometimes gets intimidated the way Yoongi looks at him; a bit cold yet he knows Yoongi likes him, but he does not know up to what extent. Maybe to the extent that her brother should not know what he and Ahra just did.

He snap out of his thoughts when Ahra asked him, “See you tomorrow at school?” and he nods.

“Yeah. Well, I have to go now.” He said then kissed her in the cheeks. “Good night Jagiya.”

Ahra smiled back, “You too Tae.”

He watched her as she goes inside her house before he left going back to his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
